When navigating a road vehicle, e.g., through narrow passages or when performing tight parking maneuvers therewith, it can be difficult to judge whether the vehicle will collide with surrounding objects, e.g., another vehicle. Hence, currently available parking assistance systems will sometimes show color coded lines and zones within a camera view provided by a forward or rearwards directed camera attached to the vehicle, in order to show how the vehicle will move based on a current steering command. This is done in order to aid a driver of the road vehicle to determine the distance to surrounding objects and to judge whether there is a risk that a collision with such a surrounding object will occur.
As described above, current driver assistance systems sometimes utilizes color coded lines and zones in the camera view in order to indicate the how the vehicle will move based on the current steering commands. As such, the color coded lines and zones are a means to aid the driver to determine the distance to surrounding objects and whether there is a risk of collisions with such surrounding objects. The camera is normally arranged to show the surrounding view behind or in front of the vehicle, usually depending on direction of the vehicle's motion, and how the vehicle will move based on the current steering command and distance to surrounding objects. However, since the most critical surrounding objects may be close the vehicle's side a 360° degree bird's eye view is sometimes a preferred option that some road vehicle drivers select to use.
For a driver, it can however be challenging to determine the distance to surrounding objects and judge whether there is a risk that a collision will occur, especially when using a 360° degree bird's eye view where the presented view usually is a composite of camera images from a plurality of cameras arranged to capture images in different directions covering the entire vehicle circumference.
Thus, there is still room for further improved road vehicle driver assistance apparatuses and methods.